El vigilante de Kuo
by vongolaanimo550
Summary: Kiba a,dejado el clan Gremory y ahora se volvió una especie de vigilante llamado Red Hood pero el clan tratara de ayudarlo a que regrese ¿pero porque los abandonó? y ¿por qué se volvió un vigilante?
1. Capitulo 1

En Kuo se encontraba en un gran edificio unos de los mas peligrosos mafiosos del mundo Roman Sionis

**Roman: **¡¿Que hizo que?!

**Secretaria:** Parece que el tipo quemo partes de las armas

**Roman:** ¿Como que una parte?

**Secretaria:** Parece que se quedo con una pequeña parte de las armas como el dinero

El tipo solo se sento en su escritorio

**Roman:** Quiero muerto a ese tipo. ¡Quiero su puta cabeza en mi pared! ¡Que esperan inutiles! ¡Vayan y busquenlo antes de que los decapiten!

De arriba aparecio un tipo con un pantalon gris con proteccion como una playera color gris como arriba una chamarra roja con capucha y arriba de esta una chaqueta color gris con un murcielago color rojo en la espalda, unas botas negras y un casco de color que era cubierto por la capucha

_Nota del autor: _El traje es del capucha roja del DLC Arkham Knight

**Capucha:** Aqui me tienes Sionis

El hombre saco dos armas para que los dos guardaespaldas protegieran a si jefe pero estos fueron asesinados de un solo tiro de la cabeza

**Capucha:** Sigues tu Sionis_**_El tipo saco un extraño dispositivo_**_¿eso crees moccoso?_**_el tipo lanzo lo que era una granada de luz cegando al tipo_**

**Capucha:** Parece que volvio a escapar_**_el tipo fue al escritorio del tipo para abrir uno de los cajones_**_lindo_**_se guardo un gran fajo de billetes_** **_para despues saltar desde una ventana y ay sacar lo que era una pistola de resorte que con este se impulso para quedar en el techo del edificio_**

El tipo solo saco un extraño aparato con un boton color rojo y al apretarlo el edificio exploto

**Capucha: **Ahora solo me queda el

En otro lugar se encontraba Roman Sionis sentado en un gran sofa viendo la explocion de su edificio

**Roman: **Es hora de sacar el plan b

El tipo cerro todas las puertas y de ay despues de unos minutos salio un circulo magico dejando ver a una chica de baja estatura con un cabello blanco como la nieve

**Roman: **Asi que eres autentica?

**Koneko: **Mi nombre es Koneko Toujo. ¿Que desea?

**Roman:** Veras ay un tipo que se hace llamar Capucha roja. Quiero que lo mates

La mujer solo se abrio los ojos

**Roman:** Veo que lo conoces

**Koneko: **Se equivoca, es solo que pense que era un mito

**Roman: **Muy bien entonces cuanto quieres por el trabajo?

**Koneko:** Hablaremos de eso despues, por el momento tengo que hacer mi trabajo

Esta desaparecio para luego aparecer en un cuarto

**Rias: **Como te fue?

**Koneko: **Hable con Roman Sionis, alias Black Masts

Las miradas de todo el club era de impresion

**Issei: **Que quiere ese tipo?

**Koneko:** Matar a Capucha roja

**Rias: **Y vas a hacerlo?

**Koneko:** Por supuesto que no pero ese tipo querra mi cabeza si renuncio al trabajo

**Rias:** Por ahora ay que buscarlo y decirle sobre Roman

**Koneko:** Pero no querra nada de nosotros

**Rias:** Pero ahora no tiene opcion

**Akeno:** Creo que no es necesario

En otro lugar se encontraban un monton de tipos con mascaras negras muertos pero solo quedaba uno que este se arrastraba pero una bota que hacia presion en su pecho le impedia el escape

**Capucha: **Tu jefe donde esta?

**Maton: **Quieres informacion?. Busca un periodico

**Capucha: **Error_**_este le puso su arma en la frente_**

**Maton:** Esta bien te lo dire. Esta en un salon a 20 minutos de la preparatoria

**Capucha:** Aprecio esto_**_asi dandole un cabezazo para luego un balazo en la cabeza para despues irse_**

Ya despues de eso estando en la entrada del salon la abrio de manera brusca

**Roman:** Que esperan. Matenlo

Los tipos al sacar su armas a cada uno se le incrusto una bala en cada mano

**Capucha: **Si asi quieren pelear adelante

Los tipos solo se hicieron a un lado mientras que el tipo se acercaba mas pero un circulo magico aparecio

**Capucha:** Asi que estas con el

**Koneko:** Porsupuesto que no. Este tipo enfrentara la justicia como es debido..._**_esta fue callada por una bala que rozo a centimetros de su mejilla_**

**Capucha:** Sigues siendo la misma, sigue siendo tierno pero si no te quitas voy a matarte_**_este fue tocado por el dragon rojo_**

**Issei:** Serias capaz de matar a un compañero?_**_se escucho un disparo y al verse este vio un pequeño agujero en su hombro_**

**Capucha:** Eso responde a tu pregunta?_**_este le metio una patada a su boja que lo hizo para atrazar para ir por el presunto mafioso pero este habia desaparecido._**

**_Aquel tipo furioso also al dragon para ponerle su arma en la cabeza_ _**Por tu culpa Sionis escapo. Tienes algo que decir antes de que te vuele los sesos?

Un rayo hizo que este se alejara

**Capucha:** Porque pense que vendrias solo

**Akeno:** Esto ya a ido demasiado lejos

**Capucha:** Sabes?. Es gracioso que alguien como tu me lo digas

Akeno queria rostizar al chico que tenia enfrente mientras que el chico queria saber cuantas balas podria almacenar dentro de ella

Ambos apunto de acercarse ambos fueron repelidos por una onda expansiva

**Rias: **Basta ustedes dos

**Capucha: **Que quieres tu? Si quieres que vuelva sabes lo que debes hacer pero conociendote no lo haras y no quiero que lo hagas ya que esta vida es mucho mejor

**Rias:** Ambos lo sabemos pero por favor dejame ayudarte

**Capucha:** Lo siento pero tal vez sea en otra ocasion_**_este saco su pistola de resorte para salir de ay_**

**Rias:** Kiba


	2. capítulo 2

Aquel tipo saltaba sobre las casas para bajar y estar enfrente de un callejón, al adentrarse en este se quito el respectivo casco dejando ver unos cabellos rubios que le cubrían los ojos pero este dejo ver su ojo derecho mientras su cabello cubría su otro glóbulo

Mientras se adentraba mas a ese callejón un helicóptero lo alumbró unos pocos segundos para ver qué este tenia un parche en su lado izquierdo de su rostro

Este se puso cerca de la pared para poner su cara y ver como de dicha pared escaneaba el ojo de Kiba

**Computadora:** Acceso autorizado, bienvenido Capucha roja

La pared estaba abriéndose y este se adentraba para dejar ver un cuarto con grandes computadoras y una cantidad de bombas caseras a medías terminar antes de cerrarse

**Kiba:** Computadora enciende las pantallas y las cámaras alrededor de Kuo

Mientras se hacia todo esto, este se sentaba en su escritorio para ver cada calle y callejón de la ciudad

**Kiba:** (Sionis es alguien muy cuidadoso al momento de esconderse pero incluso el comete errores)

Al seguir investigando por las cámaras estas empezaban a fallar por lo que este hizo una pequeña sonrisa

**Kiba:** Bingo

Volvió a ponerse su casco para volver a salir

**Kiba: **(Sabias que estaba vigilando esta ciudad, que listo eres Sionis)

Viendo los primeros rayos del sol este volvió a su escondite

La luz del sol iluminaba con fuerza y saliendo de su escondite con una chamarra negra con capucha que esta le cubría su rostro, un pantalon como unos guantes de color negro como unos tenis de color blanco

**Kiba: **Necesito salir un rato

Este fue a una cafetería para comer algo mientras veía las noticias

**Reportera:** Al parecer el edificio que explotó anoche pertenecía al mafioso Roman Sionis también conocido como Máscara Negra, las autoridades afirman que el origen de la explosión fue por una guerra de bandas

**Policía:** El mafioso Mascara negra murió abatido en un tiroteo por lo que parece otra mafia debido a la cantidad de bajas de sus hombres

**Reportera:** Que piensa sobre los avistamientos de cierto hombre que vigila esta ciudad?

**Policía: **Capucha roja no existe

Aquel oficial se retiro de ay

**Reportera:** Les informáremos si pasa algo mas

Kiba sólo pago su desayuno para salir de ay para volver a su escondite

**Kiba:** La policía esta encubriendo a Sionis, ellos me dirán donde esta

La oscuridad empezaba a aparecer en toda la ciudad por lo que este se puso su traje

Este se abalanzaba por toda la ciudad gracias a su pistola de resorte para esta en el techo de la estación de policía

Esta cargo sus desert para abrir la puerta que lo adentraría al interior del edificio pero este no entraba

**Kiba:** Que quieres Asia?

**Asia: **Kiba-san acaso usted hará lo que pienso?

**Kiba: **Largate antes de que te tachen de cómplice

Esta se acercó a el para darle unas granadas de color azul

**Asia: **Por favor Kiba-san use esto

**Kiba:** Se lo que sea no quiero nada de los gremory

**Asia:** La presidenta Sona me los dio, fue difícil convencerla para que las hiciera, por favor tomelas y no cometa una locura

Kiba solo tomo las granadas para luego cerrar la puerta

**Kiba:** Esa chica me va a sacar de quicio

Al bajar por las escaleras vio a un policía por lo que bajo con sigilo para poder agarrarlo

**Policía:** Eres real, espera no me mates soy inocente

**Capucha:** Tu jefe donde está?

**Policía: **Esta en su oficina se encuentra en el segundo piso estas en quinto ahora

Kiba solo le dio un golpe con su arma para noquearlo y bajar mas en aquel edificio

Al seguir bajando con mucho sigilo vio a unos policías que golpeaban a unos vagabundos por lo que este aventó una bomba de humo lo cual hacia que estos no pudieran ver por lo que empezó a disparar en hombros o pierna a los oficiales para incapacitarlos

Al dispersase el humo todo los policías estaban en el piso quejándose del dolor del disparo

**Capucha: **Parece que la policía sigue siendo una basura

Este se acerco a los vagabundos

**Capucha:** Escuchen salgan de aquí, los disparos alertaran a los demás guardias por lo que la salida estará desprotegida y al irse vayan a un albergue

Estos se fueron para este entrar en un ducto de aire para salir en otro cuarto con un montón de guardias armados

**Policía:** Sea quien sea ese tal capucha esta mas que acabado

**Capucha****:** (Enfrentarme a ellos de forma directa sería una idiotez. Asia creó que te deberé una por las granadas)

Este se abalanzaba por unas gárgolas para tener mejor perímetro

**Policía:** Recuerden aquel tipo es demasiado peligroso así que mantengan lo ojos bien abiertos

Kiba veía como cada uno se separaban por lo que a a cada uno los neutralizaba sin la necesidad de matarlo

**Kiba: **Me quedan dos pero estos están muy juntos_**_así sacando dos granadas que Asia le había dado para aventarlas y ver como estos se congelaban_**

Kiba solo se acerco para noquearlos

Así siguió hasta llegar a la oficina del jefe de la jefatura por lo que la abrió de una patada

Al abrirse la puerta el jefe se le abalanzó a Kiba pero este lo neutralizó en segundos para luego levantarlo y tomarlo de su garganta

**Capucha:** ¿¡Donde esta Mascara Negra!?

El tipo no decía nada ya que este se desmayo por falta de aire

Al despertarse este estaba boca bajo viendo al tipo mientras este lo sostenía de la pierna

**Capucha:** Sionis ¿dónde esta?

**Jefe:** ¡Está muerto!

Kiba solo lo soltó y mientras éste caía lo fue sujetado gracias a la pistola de resorte en su pierna

**Capucha:** Ahora me dirás la verdad?

**Jefe: **¡Esta bien!, ¡esta bien! te diré todo lo que se.

Sionis me pago para que fingiera su muerte ya que el esta haciendo tratos cerca de la preparatoria de Kuo

**Capucha:** ¿¡Con quien!?

**Jefe:** No lo se, solo se que es para intentar matarte es todo lo mejor que se

**Capucha:** Muy bien ahora ya no me sirves

Este desenredo su pistola para dejarlo caer a una muerte segura pero este cayo en un montón de escombros que amortiguaron su caida

Este ahora seguía su caminó a su vieja preparatoria para detener los planes de Mascara Negra

Se encontraba atrás de aquel edificio para ver ese viejo edificio en donde viejos y amargos recuerdos volvían a el

Vio una camioneta que se acercaba por lo que este se subió al techo del viejo edificio

Al abrirse la camioneta se dejaba ver al mafioso Mascara Negra acompañado por dos de sus hombres

**Kiba:** ¿Que rayos hace el aquí?

Este seguía ay pero apareció una silueta de cola de caballo

**Kiba:** Que mierda planeas Akeno

**Roman:** Vaya al parecer los demonios no son como yo creía, en fin me presentó...

**Akeno: **Se quien es, no por nada no aceptaría esto

**Roman:** Bien basta de formalidades_**_este trono sus dedos para que uno de sus hombres sacara de la camioneta un maletín para luego abrirlo__**50 millones_**_esta intento tocar el maletín pero el hombre de Sionis cerro rápido el maletín__**te daré esto si logras matar a capucha roja. Cuando consigas esto te daré el dinero

Este se fue de ay mientras que Akeno seguía ay para luego aventar un rayo en la dirección en donde estaba Kiba por lo que este esquivo el rayo para aterrizar enfrente de Akeno

**Kiba:** En verdad planeas hacer esto?

**Akeno:** Tu que crees?

**Kiba:** En verdad vale la matarme por 50 millones?

**Akeno:** El dinero es solo una pequeña gratificación, tu muerte sera mi verdadera gratificación

**Kiba:** Te voy a decir qué esto solo una vez. No hagas algo estúpido como una venganza

**Akeno:** Es gracioso que me lo diga alguien como tu después de todo tu fuiste el que quiso matar a Issei al saber que estabas estabas vivo

**Kiba:** Jajajaja

**Akeno:** ¿¡Que te da tanta risa!?

**Kiba:** Te mostraré algo que solo Issei y Rías lo saben_**_este se quitó el casco para ver su rostro lo cual esto impresionó a Akeno__**ves lo que tú querido Issei me hizo

**Akeno:** ¡Mientes! ¡Issei jamas te haría esto!

Esta le lanzo un rayo que este lo esquivó para sacar sus pistolas y disparar a quemarropa a Akeno que esta los esquivo

**Kiba: **Si quieres matarme buscame mañana en la antigua iglesia ya que algunas personas nos interrumpieron

así este saco una granada de humo para luego desaparecer

Akeno vio a lo que se refería Kiba y era el circulo de teletransportacion de los Gremory

**Rías: **Akeno donde te habías metido?

**Akeno:** Lo siento es solo que quería estar sola

**Rías:** Me alegra que estés bien, sera mejor que volvamos

Kiba volvió a su escondite para para recostarse en su cama

**Kiba:** (Akeno trabaja para Sionis por lo que ese loco no hará nada malo a no ser que me vea muerto pero ahora tengo que detener a otra loca pero eso sera mañana)


	3. capitulo 3

Fue un nuevo día en las cual las calles de Kuo volvían a llenarse de gente

Kiba seguía recostado en su cama mientras veía la televisión

**Reportera**: Hace algunas horas se encontró herido al jefe de la policía de Kuo con una grabadora alado que al parecer confesaba que trabajaba para Mascara negra para matar al vigilante de Kuo, Capucha roja. Por el momento se llevo al jefe de policía a un hospital en donde se informa que este esta fuera de peligro pero se encuentra en extrema vigilancia por la evidencia que se tiene. Les informáremos si ay alguna otra novedad

**Noticiera**: En otras noticias al parecer el mafioso Roman Sionis al parecer mato a una familia de los barrios bajos de Kuo, al parecer ay una grabación que se sospecha que Roman Sionis se la dejo a capucha roja como una advertencia. La policía se la llevo para examinarla

Kiba solo se puso un pantalón azul marino, una chamarra con capucha de color negro como unos tenis color blanco

saliendo de ay para caminar por toda la ciudad

La ciudad empezaba a cambiar de tener edificios y comercios como calles limpias a casas muy viejas y agrietadas, grafitis por todos lados, gente tirada en las banqueta sosteniendo lo que parecían jeringas. Básicamente un lugar de mala muerte a pesar de estar en la misma ciudad

Kiba seguía su camino para ver un cordón de policía alrededor de una casa

Kiba saco su pistola ancla para intentar investigar algo

Para suerte de el no había ningún policía por lo que la búsqueda fue mas fácil

Al entrar a la casa encontró en la sala, una gran mancha de sangre, tres sillas como cuerdas alrededor de estas

**Kiba:** Necesito volver a la estación de policía y encontrar esa grabación. Sionis debe de haber cometido un error

Este salio de ay para volver a ir a la estación no sin antes ir a su escondite y ponerse su traje

**Capucha:** Entrar ay sera muy complicado por lo que necesito una forma de entrar y sacar esa grabación

Afuera de su escondite había una tapa de drenaje en donde este entro

Entando en el drenaje activo de su muñeca un reloj que tenia lo que parecía un mapa

**Kiba: **(Los planos del drenaje de todo Kuo me guiarán hasta llegar a la estación)

Caminando por todo el drenaje entre excremento y ratas llego a la estación pero no había ninguna salida por lo que le dio un golpe

**Kiba:** Una pared falsa_**_este sacó una pequeña mina__ para ponerla y activarla lo cual este exploto y activándose la alarma__**ahora por el vídeo de Sionis antes que venga la policía

Al salir vio una gran cantidad de evidencia por lo que busco la memoria con aquella grabación

**Kiba:** Ya tengo el vídeo ahora tengo que salir de aquí

Saliendo por el mismo agujero para volver nuevo a su escondite

En su escondite puso la memoria en su computadora

Al comenzar el vídeo vio a tres personas atada y amordazadas con dos hombres de mascara negra atrás de ellos

Las personas era un hombre de unos 35 años, una señora posiblemente de la misma edad que el y un niño de unos 8 años

**Roman:** Como te a ido capucha roja? Como puedes ver aquí tengo a una persona que te había contado unas cuantas cosas sobre mi, la misma que había creído en tu palabra hace un año... el mismo tiempo que habías aparecido

Kiba solo seguía ay viendo con furia

**Roman:** Pero ahora eso no importa ya que esa tal Akeno me informo que no pudo matarte entonces te daré una pequeña advertencia para que te retires

Sionis le metió un tiro en la cabeza al hombre lo cual la mujer y el niño a pesar de estar amordazados se seguían escuchando los llantos

Sionis le quito las cuerdas a la mujer para empezar a desgarrarle la ropa y empezar a lamerle los pezones a mujer mientras el niño seguía viendo todo eso

Este tan solo se quitó los pantalones para empezar a abusar de ella mientras que sus dos matones hacían que el niño viera eso

Uno de los matones le dio una pistola al niño

**Roman:** Si quieres que pare pon el arma a la altura de tu cabeza aprieta el gatillo amiguito

El niño todavía en shok solo hizo lo que hizo

Un pequeño cuerpo se encontraba tirado lo cual mujer solo lloro pero Sionis y sus hombres solo se rieron

**Roman:** Caballeros diviertanse con ese niño ahora que sigue tibio

Estos le bajaron el pantalón al pequeño cadáver para empezar a abusar de ese niño mientras que la mujer era abusada y veía como profanaba el cadáver de su hijo

La mujer ya tenia sus ojos sin ningún rastro de brillo

**Roman:** Listo termine. Capucha roja mas te vale que te retires o si no juro que mas gente sufrirá peores cosas que estas

Sionis solo le dio un disparo a la mujer lo cual hizo que el vídeo acabara y dejándole a Kiba mal cuerpo

Kiba solo estaba pálido después de ver aquella monstruosidad lo cual salió de su guarida

Al caminar por toda la ciudad con su clásica ropa de civil sin que se le viera mucho la cara, Kiba se sentó en una banca de una iglesia

Un padre de una edad mayor vio a Kiba decidió sentarse a su lado

**Kiba:** Padre Morgan

**Morgan: **Vienes a confesarte verdad hijo

**Kiba:** Dudo que pueda perdonar a un asesino por todo lo que e hecho

**Morgan:** Podrías matar a mil personas en una noche y no diría nada_**_Kiba solo se quedó callado mirando el piso__**ven hijo te invito un café

Estos fueron a una cafetería en donde ambos simple pidieron un café el cual este fue servido antes de empezar a hablar

**Morgan:** ¿Bien hijo que tienes? Te noto muy decaído

**Kiba:** Padre ¿usted cree en el diablo y en el infierno?

El padre solo sonrió por aquella pregunta mientras tomaba su café

**Morgan:** ¿Quieres una respuesta corta o larga?

**Kiba:** Solo quiero una respuesta

El padre quien paso de tener una sonrisa, ahora a tener una cara tan fría como el mismo hielo para después dejar su taza a un lado

**Morgan:** Hace años cuando aun era muy joven fui mandado a cumplir con mi servicio en un país del medio oriente. Un día entramos en un pueblo en donde vimos a un montón de niños con la garganta y manos cortadas enfrente de una iglesia mientras que las mujeres fueron tenían moretones en todo su cuerpo como orificios de bala y desnudas en un lago. Desde luego encontramos a los culpables quienes era liderado por un hombre que no tenía respeto por nadie a tal punto que encontramos a su madre mutilada y desnuda en su cama_**_este tomo solo un gran trago de su café para luego volver a dejarlo__**en ese momento Kiba... Vi al diablo como al mismísimo infierno

Este pago la cuenta para irse y dejando a Kiba en el establecimiento para dejarlo con sus pensamientos

Cayendo la noche una demonio con cola de caballo se encontraba caminando hasta llegar a un viejo templo

Subiendo las escaleras vio a aquél chico con su traje de capucha roja pero no traía si máscara como su capucha dejando ver su rostro y estando sentado en un árbol con cerveza en mano

**Kiba:** Pensé que no vendrias

**Akeno**: Solo levantate y terminemos con esto

**Kiba:** Ahora no quiero pelear reina Gremory si no quiero que me des la ubicación de Roman Sionis

**Akeno:** Para que te la daría, es cierto no me importa nada ese sujeto pero es la única manera de matar a Capucha roja de manera legal

**kiba: **No te mordiste la lengua con eso

**Akeno: **No hablo de esa forma si no que es la única manera de hacerlo sin que Rías me castigué

Kiba solo sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño teléfono para aventarselo y esta agarrándolo

Al encenderlo vio como un vídeo se empezaba a reproducir

Era el mismo vídeo que Roman le había mandado a Kiba y ahora Akeno lo veía. Término de ver el vídeo para estar totalmente pálida

**Kiba: **No te pido que nos llevemos bien, te pido que puedas entenderlo

Akeno solo apago el teléfono

**Akeno: **Tiene su escondite a unos 20 Kilómetros al este de las afueras de Kuo

Kiba solo se paro para darle una pequeña sonrisa

**Kiba: **Gracias por esto Akeno

Así apunto de irse pero esta lo detuvo de su chaqueta

**Akeno: **Iré contigo, soy la única que sabe las ubicaciones de las trampas, necesitas mis ayuda en esto

**Kiba: **Descuida estaré bien

**Akeno: **No te lo estoy pidiendo, iré contigo te guste o no

Akeno activo un circulo mágico para que estos empezaran a desaparecer


End file.
